Magma Island
Magma island is an OK place for people to live in. It has many minerals including sulphur, so living there would make you have control of 1 of the 4 places to find sulfur. How to Survive - Easy Guide There is no food or water in Magma island - only Lynx which give off meat which does not restore much and and a few berry bushes on the other side of the island. I suggest you have a tribe of at least 3 people (including yourself). You'll need these items: #Composts #A well #A large amount of wood #Berries and Apples #Wheat Begin a farm. Farm apples first for a steady supply of leaves, food, and wood. Then start to farm berries and wheat, and with the wood you have create 2 granaries and a mill. Put all the apples and berries into your granaries and begin to make bread. Make at least 5 or 10 batches of bread for each tribe member. Make an extra batch for emergancies. At this point, you should have enough food to last a bit without needing to bake or farm. Make a Medieval Gate and a wall to cover the enterance of the cave. Now, make a stone pickaxe and begin mining iron and coal. Make a forge and make iron items for your team members, and steel items for yourself. Now I suggest you block out all the natural enterances to the cave, and pretty much icolate yourself from everyone. It's hard, but it keeps you safe from raiders. Go outside now and then and grab wood, snow, corn, ect. Make a bakery and medieval houses. If you get far enough in Magma, you can start living in luxury. Go and get some mithril. Come back and start smithing. Make a hen house and perhaps ship a cow to your base. Start making yummy foods that aren't made commonly, such as stews and cheeses, and sit back and relax. Congratulations, you've entered luxury! Merchants and Traders Living on Magma as acess to nearly all the minerals in the game. Taking control of it and selling your ores will get you respect and trust, and best of all, wealth. Mining is easy with a steel pickaxe and you can sell and smith items for people. You can barter/trade ores for foods. Eventually, you can take control of mithril mines and be one of the most powerful (or the most powerful out of all) player in the game. That also means being raided alot, so have your base safely secured and have some sort of mithril weapon and armour. The Pros and the Cons Pros: -All Acess to Ores -With acess to all ores in the game you can make better types of armor and defenses -With Catapults and High Enough Skill to make explosives, You can make all the explosives and send explosives flying -Make a Harbor and a Lighthouse and Merchant Ships for a Big Bustling City Category:Guide Category:Guides Category:Island Life Category:Magma